Who's Your Mommy
Who's Your Mommy is the first half of the 10th episode from Season 3. Plot This episode starts with Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard flying into a rocket into a planet called Shmengy trying to find Sheen's Ultra Lord action figure that he forgot the last time they were there. Jimmy finds something that wasn't there last time, and asks Carl to scratch a sample of some human body-like part to get DNA samples as Jimmy was too nervous to do it. When Carl uses a knife on it, the body-like thing starts to move and spits out a scorpion-shaped alien which spreads all over Carl's face. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen then go back down into Jimmy's lab to detect and remove what the scorpion-like thing was, don't letting Carl seeing it by saying that there's no mirrors in the lab. Jimmy then finds the solution on stripping off the scorpion-like alien. He uses two lasers to get it off and it works. When the three were done removing the thing, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen go to the Candy Bar. But Jimmy and Sheen realize there's something wrong with Carl, as he was the only one eating and was eating weird food like vanilla ice cream with salmon, and strawberries. When Carl gets up, Jimmy and Sheen realize that Carl's butt is turning purple and a pink thing glowing in it. He then uses his gadgets and inventions to figure out what the glowing object in Carl's butt is. After figuring it out, Jimmy realizes that Carl has become pregnant with a baby alien after having that scorpion-like thing on his mouth. Going to Carl's house, Jimmy asks Carl's dad if he could borrow Carl for a moment, but they were busy chatting about how cool it would be having a grandchild. Jimmy gets frustrated, so he brings Carl to the lab instantly. Sheen tries to help Carl out by feeding him some more weird foods while Jimmy tries to come up with a cure. Carl then goes to Cindy's house to have help with this new baby alien he will about to give birth to later. When Jimmy is just about ready to find a cure, a giant alien jellyfish thing comes to Retroville and starts taking all the power out of Retroville. Jimmy and Sheen bust into Cindy's house and tell Carl they need to hide him from the giant alien attacking Retroville. Sheen then pushes the three girls out of Cindy's house and acts crazy with Carl, while protecting him. The giant alien shuts down Retroville by making the electricity run out entirely. Jimmy then runs to the power plant to regenerate the electricity so electricity waves would flow. The giant alien then follows the electricity waves, which is shown to be what attracts it. The scene goes back to Sheen being with Carl and when Carl hears that his baby is ready to be born, he goes outside and when Jimmy is about to try and stop the giant alien, Carl comes and tells him he knows what the alien wants. Carl then somehow releases the baby who looks just like the giant alien jellyfish, and is revealed to be called Shmengo. The two then fly off to their homeplanet while Carl says goodbye and hugs him. One month later, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen go back to the planet to visit and celebrate Shmango's birthday, who has revealed to have two unnamed siblings and a mom were at his first birthday. Carl and Sheen hug Shmengo and become shocked by electricity, making Jimmy not want to even have a hug. Quotes *''Uh, Jimmy, I think I put a little too much oomph in my scrape." - Carl ---- *"Yechhh...strawberries."'' - Sheen ---- *''"That is the most single coolest thing I have ever seen!" - Sheen *"Back to the lab..." - Jimmy *"Wait, do it again, Carl." - Sheen *"BACK TO THE LAB!!!"'' - Jimmy *''"Alright, you don't have to yell."'' - Sheen ---- *"And if it's just a legless mass of energy, I saved the receipt." - Amber ---- *''(Butch building a pyramid of sticks in the cafeteria) My counselor was right. All I needed to curb my anger was a hobby. (The lights go out as the pyramid collapses) Okay, now I'm mad!"'' - Butch ---- *''(Sheen kicking Cindy, Libby and Amber outta the house) Bye! See ya! Thanks for coming! Drive safely. '' - Sheen *" But this is MY house!" '' - Cindy *"(lifts Cindy and throws her out) Don't be selfish! Get out! (slams the door in their faces)"'' - Sheen ---- *''Well, I guess." '' - Carl Trivia *When Carl became pregnant, he stated in the school cafeteria that if his newborn baby was a boy alien, he'd name it Shmengo (which he did name him) or Shmengetta if it were a girl. *When Carl hugged Schmengo and got shocked, his hair stood up on his head as seen from Sheen's Brain. *This episode is a parody of "Alien". *The alien mass that clinged onto Carl's face was a parody of the alien facehugger. *It is possible the name of the planet Shmengy was borrowed from "The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth" episode Timmy in Space. *Carl orders an ice cream with several disgusting toppings, but Sheen is ironically only grossed out by the strawberries. *Keith Alcorn has admitted in several interviews that this was favorite episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3